david_gyllenhaalfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Twerk (álbum de David Gyllenhaal)
TWERK 'é o segundo álbum de estúdio do cantor e ator David Gyllenhaal, lançado oficialmente em 24 de abril de 2015. O álbum que sucede "Broke Ur Back Mountain" conta com uma produção um pouco diferente do anterior, com outras influências, mas seguindo no mesmo gênero. Todrick Hall e Julian Serrano co-produziram o álbum. Como primeiro single foi lançada a canção "Twerkin' in the Rain" em 6 de abril, iniciando a divulgação do álbum. 'Antecedentes Trabalhando melhor a expliciticidade do porno, David pretende, nesse novo projeto, focar no lado artístico do 'twerking'. Após algumas muito tempo longe e muitas viagens internacionais em busca de inspiração, David absorveu influência de artistas reconhecidos e renomados do mundo da música mundial como Miley Cyrus, Ciara, Jennifer Lopez e Nicki Minaj, que trabalham atualmente toda sua sensualidade. Capa, título e data de lançamento do álbum foram divulgados dia 17 de abril, na conta oficial de Gyllenhaal no Twiteer. Como forma de divulgação do novo trabalho, foram lançadas no mesmo dia 17 um coleção de camisas inspiradas no álbum. 'Singles ' 'Singles oficiais' "Twerkin' in the Rain" 'foi o escolhido como carro-chefe do álbum, dando lançamento no Vagatunes em 6 de abril, e dois dias depois foi enviada as rádios de todo o mundo. Contudo a canção não atingiu o sucesso desejado, atingindo apenas pico #20 no UK Charts e na Vagaboard atingiu pico #5 em três charts, Hot Singles, Rádio Songs e Streaming Songs, #6 no Hot R&B/Rap Songs e #4 no Digital Songs. '"Drop That Ppk" foi lançada como o segundo single de divulgação do álbum em 1º de maio no Vagatunes, e lançada uma versão editada para as rádios de todo o mundo no mesmo dia. A faixa conta com a participação de Laís XXK e Dreza Azalea, duas das promessas do Vagaboard para este ano. Obteve sucesso no Reino Unido, estreando em #1 e permanecendo por 2 semanas consecutivas por lá, na Austrália atingiu #3 e ficou no top 10 de diversos outros países. No Vagaboard ele estreou em #5 no Rádio Songs, atingiu #4 no Digital Songs, #3 no Hot Singles e vez sucesso no Hot R&B/Rap Songs atingindo #1 e em Streaming Songs após o lançamento do videoclipe e estreou também em #1. Após um mês do lançamento do videoclipe, o mesmo recebeu Certificado VEVO ultrapassando 100 mil visualizações. "Heartbeat Sexy" foi escolhido como terceiro single oficial do álbum, sendo lançada em 20 de julho no Vagatunes, a canção segue um estilo mais simples em relação aos singles anteriores e predominado pelo POP music. Obteve um enorme sucesso nos charts atingindo #1 em todos os principais charts (Radio Songs, Hot Pop Songs, Streaming Songs, Hot Dance com ajuda do MDJ Remix, Digital Songs e Hot Singles) Se tornando seu segundo single a atingir o topo do Hot Singles, um ano após seu debut single "Wiggle Wigge Wigge". Recebeu um grande destaque com o lançamento do seu videoclipe, que foi um sucesso de visualizações se tornando seu quarto Certificado VEVOVEVO Atualização 26/09 na carreira. "Want to Fuck You" foi lançado como o quarto e último single do álbum TWERK, em 26 de outubro de 2015. Estreando em #10 no Hot Single com debut de 75.000 cópias vendidas. Foram lançadas duas novas versões, um remix em parceria com MDJ em 15 de novembro, alcançando #1 no Hot Dance da Vagaboard, e uma versão com participação do rapper Well. Obteve pico de #1 em todos os principais charts (Radio Songs, Hot Pop Songs, Streaming Songs, Hot Dance com ajuda do MDJ Remix, Digital Songs e Hot Singles) repetindo o sucesso atingido com o single "Heartbeat Sexy". Permaneceu duas semanas consecutivas no topo da Hot Singles, primeiro single do artista a obter esse feito. Singles promocionais "2/12" foi lançada como single promocional do álbum no dia 22 de maio de 2015 na noite de estreia da série de pockets shows de Gyllenhaal. O single não obteve um rendimento satisfatório devido a falta de divulgação por David estar focado na divulgação do álbum e nas performances da mini-tour. "Tentando Ser Nigga" foi lançada como segundo single promocional do álbum em 13 de junho de 2015, sendo lançado oficialmente apenas no Reino Unido um pouco antes, em 8 de junho, onde a canção estreou em #3 no chart britânico, #7 na Austrália e entrou no top 20 em diversos países. No Vagaboard, o single estreou em #1 no Hot R&B/Rap Songs, atingiu #8 no Digital Songs com uma vendagem de R$ 134.000 em duas semanas, #8 no Streaming Songs e #6 no Hot Singles se tornando sua melhor colocação com um single promocional nos charts. Em 22 de julho o videoclipe atinge 100 mil vizualizaçõesVEVO (Atualização Mensal) 22/07 e se torna o 3º Certificado VEVO do artista. Performance comercial O álbum "TWERK" não teve um rendimento inicial tão bom quanto o álbum anterior. Com apenas R$ 63.735,00 na primeira semana de vendas, o álbum mesmo assim conseguiu repetir o sucesso de "Broke Ur Back Mountain" no Hot Álbuns e estreou em #1, caindo na segunda semana para #2 onde permaneceu por 2 semanas consecutivas. Até o momento o álbum vendeu apenas aproximadamente R$ 1.050.000 pela Vagaboard, garantindo seu certificado Platina. Para a promoção do álbum, foi realiado uma série de pockets shows nos Estados Unidos no fim do mês de maioDavid Gyllenhaal realiza uma série de pockets shows, fazendo com que o disco tenha recebido um melhor desempenho no país. Faixas 'Desempenho' 'Posições' 'Certificações' 'Histórico de lançamento' 'Referências'